


Moving on and Evolving

by LABrats



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: F/M, M/M, Onesided Peter/Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared watched Peter lie but didn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on and Evolving

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you can recognize.

Moved on and Evolved

"Janie and I have totally moved on."

"Oh, Bullshit." Jared spoke easily, but inside his stomach was freezing, his heart was pumping, and his lungs felt like they had been told to take the day off. His emotions were off the chart behind the careless facade. He and Peter both knew they were bi- he knew that Peter and he liked different types (different enough not to fight over anyone) and he knew that Peter would never think of him as part of the flood of dateable beings.

But that didn't stop the pain when he heard about Peter and his girlfriends.

And it killed him to know that after so long, Peter still wanted Janie.

And what's worse, is that it killed him to know that Janie had a fiancée, and was never coming back.

"I'm not the same guy, I've evolved."

Jared had to bite his tongue to not tell her that she shouldn't have made him try to change, that Peter was already perfect.

But she knew that he thought that. He recognized that look behind the smirk. Still with Jared, but hasn't figured it out. One Day.


End file.
